Tony Stark vs Crimson Dynamo
by DeadpoolsTaco
Summary: (This is my first story so please excuse the bad writing) Tony Stark has built up his company into a powerful empire, although Tony has had his fair share of issues over the years which have given him his fair share of enemies. One recurring enemy is Crimson Dynamo. Tony must do all he can to stop Crimson Dynamo from tearing apart everything Tony has built.


Heavy waves hit against the cliffs on which Tony Stark's house sat upon. The house's vast windows out looked the atlantic ocean and gave a stunning view of red skies. Tony stood with great vigor looking out the windows he seemed almost proud of. Stark Industry was constantly growing, innovating new ways, to do new things, for new people. Tony was so focused on his company that the Iron Man suits were decommissioned and had become nothing but wall decoration in his great empire. Despite Tony's wealth and power, Stark had his flaws. Self righteousness. Tony almost never gave credit where credit was due, although due to Tony's pure brilliance, he almost never needed to. Anton Vanko was a soviet scientist that at one point was Tony's enemy, but had become a friend with time. Vanko was known as Crimson Dynamo, and after Vanko's death many other people tried and take over his role as Crimson Dynamo. So far there had been thirteen Crimson Dynamo's all of which had failed to defeat the notorious Tony Stark. Tony walked away from the broad window and sat on the couch still admiring the sea and sky. Tony was worried, for the first time in three years threats had come to him about claiming to be the new Crimson Dynamo, and Pepper had merely shrugged and told him it was just "copy cats". Tony didn't buy this. Something about the way the threatening notes were appearing didn't seem right.

"Jarvis," Tony said, his voice trembling.

"Yes sir," Jarvis replied

"Show me the outside security camera's. I want to see what my security detail is doing"

"Of course sir"

On the windows in front of Tony, images had appeared of the outside of Tony's home. Tony's eyes scanned the scene, but none of his security agents were there.

"Jarvis, I want to see every camera on the exterior." More images appeared, and still no security was to be found. But something caught Tony's eye, Three red packages placed on support beams.

"Oh shi-" A bright explosion blinded Tony as he flew over various pieces of furniture only to land on the ground. Tony's house was crumbling, as pieces of it fell into the sea below. Tony was disoriented, and tried to gather himself. Once he realized what had happened he looked towards the gaping hole in his house only to see the silhouettes of three men, two of which holding guns, backed by the flames of the explosion. Tony got up and tried to run for it, but the unidentified men fired their guns and Tony received unbelievable pain in his legs.

 _They're aiming for my legs, they're not trying to kill me_ Tony thought as he collapsed to the rubble covered floor. Two of the men stopped walking towards tony while the largest one continued toward him. As the figure approached with stiff stride Tony began to see what the man looked like, actually it wasn't a man he saw, it was a metal suit. The metal suit stood at about 7 feet tall and was very similar to Tony's own designs of the early Iron Man suits. Tony scanned the suit for any discrepancies that would pose as a weak point, but he saw nothing. Their was one characteristic that stood out, the entirety of the suit was a bold red, crimson.

The suit stopped only a couple feet from the newly crippled Tony.

"Hello, Mr. Stark," said the suit with a deep metallic voice.

"Howdy Dynamo, i see you welcomed yourself to my own home," Tony replied with a weak chuckle.

"Why of course Mr. Stark, I wouldn't have it any other way. I assume you saw my threats in the news."

"Well yes, but none of them quite compare to this" Tony said trying to gather himself.

"I was afraid I wouldn't be taken seriously otherwise. I had to make myself very clear about my intents. I am going to ruin you Tony. I'm going to ruin everything you have ever created and more. Killing you would be too easy, especially in your state at the moment." Dynamo exclaimed.

"'Tony' what happened to 'Mr. Stark'?"

Crimson Dynamo laughed a booming laugh ,but his suit stood completely still. "I see your humor has stayed in contact, even though your legs haven't fared so well. Anyways, , I want to give you a fighting chance to preserve everything you stand for, I enjoy a good challenge. In a week's time i am going to blow up Stark Industries main nuclear power plant . I will be extremely surprised and disappointed if you do not try and stop me. That will just be the beginning. I hope to see you there ," Crimson Dynamo turned away and started walking with his men through the flames of Tony's obliterated house.

Tony then blacked out.


End file.
